


Fanmix zu Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll

by Rebecca



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Fanmix/Playlist zu meiner Fic "Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll". Oder alternativ: Sexy 60er und 70er Rock für Dirks Party-Mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580790) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> Ich bin ja gar nicht unbedingt jemand, der groß Playlisten erstellt, aber in diesem Fall haben sich einige Lieder so aufgedrängt, da musste das einfach sein. ;)
> 
> [Playlist auf Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRiA7C2VnOw4giVpn8F9aR6VCUbEpVXng). Und weil's auf Youtube geblockt wird, hier nochmal [Dirks Satisfaction](http://rebecca2525.tumblr.com/post/159111556334/dirks-gesangseinlage-aus-der-folge-satisfaction) auf Tumblr.

**01 Light My Fire** – The Doors

_Come on baby, light my fire_

Rauchen? Sex? Beides? Beides.

**02 Police on My Back** – The Equals

_Could you help me?_  
_Police on my back_  
_They will catch me_  
_If I dare drop back_  


"Heißt das, du willst mich festnehmen?"

**03 Angie** – The Rolling Stones

_Let me whisper in your ear_  
_Angie, Angie_  
_Where will it lead us from here?_  


**04 Free Bird** – Lynyrd Skynyrd

_If I leave here tomorrow_  
_Would you still remember me?_  


**05 You Really Got Me** – The Kinks

_Girl, you really got me goin'_  
_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' now_  
_Yeah, you really got me now_  
_You got me so I can't sleep at night_  


**06 Let's Spend the Night Together** – The Rolling Stones

_Don't you worry 'bout what's on your mind_  
_I'm in no hurry, I can take my time_  


**07 Pinball Wizard** – The Who

Pinball ... Kicker ... fast das gleiche. ;)

**08 Black Dog** – Led Zeppelin

_Hey, hey, mama said the way you move_  
_Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove_  
_Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing_  
_Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting_  


**09 Whole Lotta Love** – Led Zeppelin

_Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love_  
_I'm gonna give you every inch of my love_  


**10 Love Me Two Times** – The Doors

_Love me one time_  
_Yeah, my knees got weak_  
_Love me two times, girl_  
_Last me all through the week_  
_Love me two times, I'm goin' away_  


Aus dem zweiten Mal wird zwar nichts, aber der Gedanke ist da. ;)

**11 Satisfaction** – Dirk Matthies (The Rolling Stones)

So klingt es also, wenn Dirk fröhlich mitsingt. :D

**12 Do Anything You Wanna Do** – Eddie  & The Hot Rods

_I don't need no politicians_  
_To tell me things I shouldn't be_  
_Neither no opticians_  
_To tell me what I oughta see_  



End file.
